


The curse of his kindness.

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism?, harry is too kind for his own good oof, he hungry, merman!harry potter, seadragon! tom riddle, seamonster! tom riddle, tom monchh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: "Oh Harry." Tom sighed, gazing down at the whimpering mer within his grasp."Surely you knew of this outcome." he finished, opening his jaw wide for a taste of the sweet sweet ambrosia that was Harry's young flesh.A choked sob left harrys throat, his fate was sealed, his time was done.Kindness can besucha curse.





	The curse of his kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Tomarry spring exchange!  
> Missriddle I hope you enjoy my sketch!


End file.
